Dealing with life
by Sea-Green93
Summary: Tori decides that she's losing the reasons she built up to survive, but can her friends keep her from doing something that could effect everyone Tori loves? Chapter one re-done :D R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious because i lost a poker game which is the excuse i'll be sticking with :)  
**

**This is a re worked version of chapter one (obviously), i went over the last chapter, and improved the flow of the chapter, but it was me, not a beta who went over it. but if you didn't like the last chapter one, please read this. :D  
**

**~ Dealing with life ~**

I'm not sure how I got here, just that I can't turn back now that I am. I have been sitting on the edge of this cliff for the past hour now. I am trying to think of reason not to jump but It's not going well, which is weird I should have the perfect life. I've just finished high school, and I have a scholar ship to any college i want.

But that's the reason I'm here. because ever since I was little I've wanted to go east, or abroad for college and now I have the opportunity to do that I'm being told I can't. The reason why, my parents don't want me to far away in case the need help dealing with Trina. in other words to keep an eye on her, when they go on one of their many holidays.

But I said no, I mean I have every right! I'm eighteen, and I can make my own decisions right. apparently not they tried to guilt me into stay, hoping my helping nature would persuade me to stay but it didn't. Now im here sitting on the edge of a cliff trying to talk myself out of jumping. and i don't think i can.

"Hello? excuse me, but would you mind me asking why your are sitting their?" Some stranger just has to find me, I turn around to see a couple. Both attractive, but old and look like they are happily together despite the scared faces they currently have. i don't see why i need to tell them, i could just jump. But I respond anyway, might as well tell someone. Maybe that will help me.

"Yeah okay im planning on jumping." i say bluntly, no need to go around it.

"what? Why? Please I don't know you, but tell me why? Maybe it will help." the woman says, becoming very panicky and distressed. Well I might I mean they might hear it, and It might sound stupid to me saying it. who knows?

"Okay, well if you must know the reason is a lot of things. First being something I put to the side, because I don't want to be one of those girls who dies because of school." which is true, it's one of the thing that been keeping me off the edge of this cliff for so long.

"In middle school their were some girls, who decided that they would make me there victim. I'm not sure why? Or what there reasoning was but they did. Then being stupid kids, everyone join the bully Tori game. Some I didn't even known the name of, but they joined in anyway. They pushed me around, locked me in closets, and behind doors were they throw food at me. Not once did they think what the consequences of their actions could be, because the teachers did not do a damn thing." Also true, it was unbelievable, even in class.

"I mean, whenever I decided that I wouldn't let this happen, and would fight back I got in trouble. Like in one class I sat between these two kids. who punched me constantly. When I asked the teacher if i could swap seats with someone, he said it would be unfair, and that he can't change rules. Because I don't like the people I sit next too, he didn't listen to me when I said that those people were punching me. But when I finally punched back he had to turn, around and I got in trouble, and shouted at by him, the principle and my parents none believing my side of the story." I finish that was for the whole of middle school if your interested not just a couple of month. not once did someone help me. at this point i have tears in my eyes, i am on the verge of crying.

"Okay so what else sweety maybe you should come away from the edge and talk please" this time it the old man talking, but i won't they'll just stop me.

"No! You want to talk we stay where we are, or you leave and I jump it your choice." please listen, please stay.

"fine fine please continue." says the old man with such care, you'd would think he actually gave a damn.

"Okay, well that what happened for the entire time I was at middle school. Not one day was I given a break, but that I could deal with. It made me want to cut myself lot, but I refused to let that happen, not because of a couple of kids with no brains. High school started off okay, their was still bullies, but It didn't last long before I was in Hollywood arts. A school I would never have dreamed of joining, because I was always considered the smart but untalented Vega, which is weird if you knew my sister. Who is the definition of untalented, in many ways. not that she untalented at everything. She is amazing with fashion and design, but she refuses to follow that over acting and singing. Yet I still look up to her, and she meant so much to me." that's now changed for one reason only.

"But, that lead to a lot more pressure. Not only was I the smart one, I was the talented one, also meaning my parent started pushing me that much more. I had to go to school as long as I wasn't dying, which is ironic considering the current situation. Anyway in Hollywood Arts I meet people who, while helping ease a lot of the pressure, and stress i felt, also added some. But I don't blame them, I love every last one of them. This one is my own fault." another fact right their, I don't blame my friend for anything, and I never will. I hope they understand that in the notes I left each of them and only them.

"You see I like to make sure people are happy and want to help whenever they are having an issue, which actually explains why I was drawn to Cat. She has an amazing personality and is one of my most favourite people in the universe."

"sweety, why is this Cat girl for amazing think about that. Please it could be good for you." okay, I'll give this a shot.

"the reason she's perfect, is that she has and amazingly happy look on life, she is so innocent, and happy that I can't help but want it. But im not jealous, because I love that she has it and not me, I would waste it."

"Okay Tori, think about her, maybe she is enough of a reason to stay." well I guess Cat should be, I mean we were going to try and be room-mates along with Jade in college, but no I tried to reason that any one of my friend, or all of them actually should be enough and they have been until this point.

"Sorry, but not now. I still love all my friend, but I can't keep living a life were I can barely go a day, without some kind of neck pain, or a headache due to stress. as well as being pushed in directions I don't want to go. Anyway after a while, I guess I made them believe I could help with anything. Because they came to me any time they had a situation, I blame myself because I could of asked if they would mind finding someone else. But I was to weak to do that, and made myself help them. But despite this when ever something went wrong, and I was blamed no matter if I was innocent or not. They never believed me." this was one of my least favourite things.

"An example, my friend who wasn't exactly a friend when she did this. Pretended I gave her a black eye, yet no one believed me until Andre found out i didn't. Then their was the time my sister got seriously hurt, due to an old latch cable, and Jade said I did. They believed her, except Andre at least until he got a text from his little girlfriend. but I mean, they actually believed I would hurt my own sister. That was one of the time I actually went home so depressed, I thought about cutting myself." Im serious after everything I have done for them they would still believe I would hurt Trina like that, I was more upset about Andre though. Who would let me get in trouble for some girl her just met, we were supposed to be his best friend.

"Well, I can see why that would upset you, but there has to be reason to live as well as reasons to die." Okay I have to admit these people are really sweet for trying to help my.

"Okay maybe, but there are more reasons to give up then disloyalty from friends, the rest is the pressure I get from my parents, I mean I get a B, and it like I killed somebody. They are so supportive as long as im perfect in everything. They hate that I can't hit some of the notes Cat and Jade do, they hate that my final expected grade in two of my classes is a B and they hate that I want to leave L.A. They said that I was being selfish, and disrespectful to their wishes. Despite them going out of town more time then can be possible for a police officer, and a nurse to do. But, if I leave they won't be able to, because they don't trust Trina alone, they don't want me to leave." and im selfish.

"But, the main reason comes from the overall push these have given me, and the one thing I haven't told you yet. because with all the bullying in middle school, then the pressure from every aspect in my life to be perfect. Some of which, I am to blame for, other im not. As well as my own family telling me I wasn't talented until I did the big showcase, then their was that when ever I do one thing wrong, I become some evil bitch to the world. Then people start to hate me, because I get parts in plays, and they don't think I try. Even though every play I have tried out for I have spent from the moment I signed up to audition going over lines." I can't help but feel this isn't enough, I mean surely I have amazing friend most the time. As well as a supportive family (i guess) and an amazing future but it's not enough and I don't know why, which frustrates me more.

"sweety please, think of the positives you're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You can make more friends, you can go to this college, and if your family act the way you described, their not worth listening to, but please don't do this." I am full on crying at this point, it's been coming a long time and I can't hold them back any more.

"Im so sorry, but I can't any more. Something will always be their pushing me, and I have had enough, you want to now what brought me hear. It was my mum slapping me, because I told her I was going to my college no matter what she said. I don't know what made her, she had never even hinted at hitting me before." I edge closer to the edge of the cliff now because there is no going back im not dealing with a life, were if I don't do something I want I get slapped by my mum, but worse my sister as well.

"oh, my God, sweety no. Please stop it's not worth it, im sure your mother regrets it. Please come away from the edge" says the old woman, though she seem frozen to the spot. I wish I could but I can't.

"i can't im sorry, you have been so nice, but I cant. Another event happened that. Because after my mother left, my sister came in, and instead of doing what a sister should do. Which she has done every other time I've needed her in the past, she pushed. She started calling me a selfish slut, and other thing then that im no good to this family. As well as telling me that I should just go in a hole and die, and she slapped me as well, then I snapped. I hit her not a slap but a full on punch, im certain I broke her nose from the noise. But I was too far gone, the decision was made im sorry." and with that I jumped over the edge, the last thing I heard was the couple screaming "NOOOO!", but It was to late.

Everything went Dark and I knew I was gone.

But the weird thing was the pain and this buzzing noise came back.

* * *

AN: Okay so this is Chapter one (re-done) Is it good, or bad? In this one i have gone through it, made some changes. and hopefully the grammar is to a higher standard. :D

so if you want this continued what couple do you want to see because right now I don't have a clue, I accept anything that work so all couple that don't include Sinjin are fine :D

please review, any opinion is okay :)

P.S do you thing I should give another point of view in the next chapter? I did :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Supernatural, but wish I did :).**_

_**thank you to my reviewer it was very sweet hope you like this. Sorry about any OOC, I will try to ix anything you see. **_

_**~ Dealing with life ~**_

_**Tori P.O.V**_

God if this is what being dead is like I hate it, but I guess theirs no going back not that I feel a much need too. I still feel a little more peaceful here, I mean if you ignore the fact im in excruciating pain and the God damn buzzing noise.

Okay so it feels like I've been here for years, which could be true in 'Supernatural' Dean goes to hell for four months which actually felt like 40 years to him. Oh my God im in hell that suuucckks, I probably should have sore this coming isn't suicide a sin or something. I probably should have listened more when people were telling me about God and what not, so what to do? what to do?

I have to say I think I have forgiven Trina though I mean she was a bitch, but how would someone feel if their parents trusted you less then your little sister. She was probably angry that they were forcing me to stay just to babysit Trina, how unwanted could you feel if it were me I might have done something similar.

So if you haven't noticed I have finally re-thought my decision, sadly It was to late I should have listened to that sweet old couple. DAMN IT they must feel really sad, who wouldn't seeing someone jump over a cliff no matter how old that person was.

Okay so maybe my decision was a little selfish, I mean I still love my friends more then anything no matter their flaws. Everyone has something wrong with them no ones perfect, but what I can't workout is what made me do this.

Yeah I have problems, but if I heard someone say them to me I would have thought they need to focus on the good. I couldn't though and that's what scares me most, that I couldn't. Usually all I look for is the positive in what's happening.

My friend for example are the most amazing people in the world, because they never did anything they didn't want to they were so strong and nice and that's why I love them.

Andre for one is amazingly sweet and caring, despite having a bit of an obsession with woman he is always their for me he is the best best friend anyone can ask for.

Then theirs Robbie no matter what anyone says he is the sweetest guy in the world, if you take Rex out of the picture he is probably perfect in that sense.

Also Beck I mean he is always helping me when im in a bad situation and looking out for me when I need it, he helps me be me and stand up for myself.

With Jade it is a bit more difficult, but she is always pushing me to be better. Then even if it rare when I need her most she is their helping me out in her own way.

Finally Cat who is amazing she is carefree and fun to be around if you need a break from something, but she is also serious if you need a proper talk with someone.

So if I had just seen this when I was on that cliff edge, I might be with my friends right now talking and laughing because I would never tell them about the attempt. I would go on with my life doing what is necessary to deal with life, but no I was stupid ignored all the nice things I and that nice old couple that tried to help me no im dead and there is no going back.

So yeah im dead I will never see my friends or families faces again, I only have memories to keep me happy although the buzzing is getting quieter and the pain is getting less.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

everyone of Tori's friends and family are gathered in the waiting room, wondering what pushed their seemingly happy friend to attempt suicide.

"Excuse me, but are you Tori Vega's family and friends." says the old woman from the couple who tried to help Tori. "yes we are. Who are you exactly?" ask Jade the first to say something, "We are the people that found Tori on the edge of the cliff and tried to help her. We are the people she told all her problems to, because non of you were willing to ask." says the old man angrily not being able to hold it back. "Excuse me but my daughter could be dying in their, who are you to shout at me at a time like this". Angrily replies David Vega.

"Oh so what are the reasons your scared. Because you love your daughter, or because if she dies you will have no one to look after This Trina girl. If you decide to go on what we heard are your many HOLIDAYS!" Says the old woman equally angry after hearing what Tori said.

"W-wait what a-a-are y-you talking a-ab-about." stutters a crying Cat with tears running down her face. "who are you sweety" says the old woman in a voice you wouldn't have expected after just hearing her scream. "I-i am C-Cat ma'am"

"Oh well we would like to tell you Tori seemed to think very highly of you." Said the old woman in a soft calm voice. "R-really?" said Cat giving a small sad smile. "Yes sweety she said she loves how you see the would.

Also was looking foreword to sharing college room with you and some Jade girl. That's if her parents hadn't had a go at her for wanting to move so far away." "WHAT? WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR KEEPING TORI FROM LEAVING?" screamed Jade before Beck grabbed her and started trying to calm her down, even though the glare she was giving Tori family was pure hate. Beck would have tried to stop it if he wasn't feeling the same.

"we wanted her to stay. Because it is her family duty to look after Trina when we can't." says David Vega annoyed, because he feels that his reasoning is good. "God Dad I don't need a babysitter. Especially one who is younger then me. Your meant to love me and trust me not just Tori. Which by the way even im starting to doubt. All I want is for her to wake up so I can beg for forgiveness, after what I did and hope that she even looks me in the eyes. As should you mother."

"Trina what did you do? Actually Mrs. Vega what did you do?" asks Andre who as furious after hearing what Tori family thought of Tori going to her dream college. "W-well I slapped h-her" said a sobbing Holly Vega. "WHAT?" screamed Jade as she tried to jump at Holly. But was actually being held back by Beck half-heartedly, as he was shocked and probably just as angry as Jade at this. Andre was literally shaking with rage, as was Robbie.

But it's Cat that got everyone's attention as she went into hysterics over this, with Robbie and the old couple trying to calm comfort her. "W-w-why w-w-w-would you d-do t-that?" says Cat whilst Crying. This had everyone but Holly and David Vega trying to comfort her. "I did it because she was being selfish and not looking out for the families need." Says Holly trying to justify her actions, but even David was shocked at hearing what she did. "You hit are daughter?" says David still surprised and a little angry at it.

"Well she wasn't seeing reason I needed to get her to see please don't hate me David?" says Holly scared of how her husband will react. "I don't hate you dear, just didn't expect you to have hit her" is David response trying to reassure her.

"your okay with this. She hit Tori she might have been the one to push her mentally to the edge and your okay. Your both fucked up she is your daughter you support her not hold her back." says Andre furious with this response to Holly hitting Tori. Then a doctor comes up to them.

"Excuse me, but were have news on Tori"

_**AN: Okay so there is the chapter 2. Sorry if the grammars still not great, lets just say I spent all year making **_

_**everything I did for English perfect I don't have the energy to do it right now but I tried :D**_

_**Holly and David are meant to be like this sorry if you don't like it. :(**_

_**Couples are still up for debate but im thinking if I do have them Tandre, Bade and Cabbie with all round friendship. :)**_

_**Please Review so I know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Victorious'**

_**Dealing with life **_

**Tori's P.O.V**

I'm not sure what's happening, but everything is going numb and this white light is coming out of nowhere. Oh, my God, am I going to Heaven? Did not see that coming, considering that I killed myself. I could swear that that is a sin.

BEEP BEEP

What? No, it's going. Everything is coming back. What's happening? Everything is worse than before. Does this mean I'm in Hell? I am really confused right now. Damn, it's dark again, but the buzzing sound is now a beeping sound, like one of the heart monitor things in hospitals. Wait, am I alive? Oh, my God, I think I'm alive. But I jumped; I know I did, so this is impossible. Maybe I wasn't high enough. This is incredible. I might have another chance – YAY. If I could move, I would so be doing the happy dance.

BEEP BEEP

Wait…oh, crap. What am I going to tell everyone? What if they put me in a mental institute? I know I'm not insane; I don't have any mental illness, except maybe depression. Yeah, that might actually explain why I can't think straight sometimes, and why I get so upset.

BEEP BEEP

So, that is most likely solved. Now, all I need to do is wake up and destroy the heart monitor; it is driving me crazy. Please, someone hit it. Jade, you hate things; if you're in the free world, for the love of God, hit it.

**Beck's P.O.V**

"God, can someone shut that heart monitor up before it faces my scissors? Can't they just turn it of for a little while. I mean what's the worse that could happen?" There goes Jade, as sweet as ever. But she has a point. Surely someone has developed a silent one by now; it is the 21st century.

I still can't believe Tori's here. She never showed a hint of stress, of depression, or whatever is going on with her. But right now, the only member of her family I can stand is Trina, which is weird. Although I still think she is horrible for what she did to Tori. Jade, on the other hand, is using everything in her being not to jump her. Well, her being and my arms. She is really strong. Holding her back is hard.

But this entire night was made worse by what that doctor said during the argument in the hall.

_'Flashback'_

"_Excuse me, but we have news on Tori." This makes me focus purely on the doctor, as does Jade, thankfully, so my letting go ____of her __isn't an issue. _

_"Yes, doctor, what is happening? Is she okay?" I can actually hear the desperation in Andre's voice, but I know we all would have had it._

"_Yeah, well, we did almost lose her. But she is currently in stable condition. If her family would like to go and see her, please feel free. She is in the ICU and is under close observation. Goodbye, and I hope she gets better." _

_What? Her family doesn't deserve to see her after what they did. Okay, maybe Trina, but barely. She's clearly upset over whatever she did, so I can't be too mad at her._

"_Err, doctor? We have to say that when we were trying to talk her out of jumping, she seemed very upset with her family. Are you sure it's a good idea? They're the people she __will see__ if she wakes up." _

_Wow, I really am starting to like this old couple_. _I need to learn their names. "Yeah," I said at the same time as Jade, Andre and Robbie. Cat seems really upset; Robbie's doing a good job comforting her._

"_Well, if this is true, I would say yes, as well as all of you. It may be breaking the rules, but in a case like this, she will need to know everyone cares. So if you would all like to follow me, I will lead you to her room. Can the two people who were with her on the cliff come __with me __so I can understand what happened up there?" _

_Okay, so We all get up and follow him to the room. __Robbie and Cat are holding onto each other; Jade, Andre, and I are following behind them_

_Once we reach the room, the old couple leave, but not before exchanging numbers with Andre. Weird. Once we're in the room, I ask him why. "Oh, because they want me to call them if anything happens to Tori. They said they need to make sure she's okay, and __they will be praying for her tonight, and that they wish they could stay, too. Nice of them, right?" _

_Wow, yeah. "Yeah, that's really nice. But I have to ask, do you know their names?" Seriously, I need to know, and judging by Jade's sudden interest in us, so does she._

"_Err, yeah. Jeremy and Mary. Why?" _

_Nice names. "No reason, just curious. They seem nice and I thought I should know." Which is true._

_'End flashback.'_

Hours later and we are still in the room, hoping that Tori is going to show some sign of waking. But still, nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Vega have left to get something to eat, as did Trina, but not before asking if we wanted anything, which we did. Even Jade asked. So, yeah, Trina should be back soon. She seems to really want to show she cares. It is really nice, actually.

**Cat's P.O.V**

I'm so sad. I really wish that Tori would wake up so I can give her a big hug and make sure she knows we love her – even Jade, who was with me when we were called. We both started crying and hugging before Beck came to pick us up and took us to the hospital.

I like that old couple. What were they called? Jeremy and Mary? They were so nice, trying to help Tori like that. I'm sure not many people would. Not only that, but they asked Andre to call when she wakes up. How sweet. One thing I can't understand, though, is why Tori did this. I want to ask. I don't want to upset people, but I need to know. But not knowing will drive me crazy and probably make me cry more. I need to know so I can stay strong for Tori.

"Err, guys? I was wondering why Tori would want to do something like this?" I ask, hoping I didn't make things worse.

Surprisingly, Jade answered in a very soothing voice. "Well, Cat, you see, sometimes people do things that put them under a lot of stress, or have a lot of pressure put on them. Those people will try to find any way they can to fix it. I think this is what Tori was doing; she was trying to fix it."

Oh, wait, did I put her under pressure? Did she do this because of me?

"Cat, I know for a fact that this had nothing to do with you. Remember what Mary said? You were one of the things saving Tori. She loved you. She wouldn't want you to think this was your fault, okay?"

Jade's now on her knees in front of me. So I wasn't a problem. Okay, so now I can help Tori get better. That's what I plan on doing. I will save Tori.

Then we heard a whimper coming from Tori's bed.

AN: Okay so here is Chapter 3. thanks to 'a novelist' for going over this chapter so, it is now better written then the previous chapters. so thank 'a novelist' for that. :D My first Beta :)

also thank you for the reviews, favourites and alert they are very sweet of you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious (Insert funny comment :D)**

******Thanks to my reviews (Alys-b, Sandstorm1216, Jeremy Shane and The Dreamer006) your reviews mean a lot, also thank you to the alerts :D**

******Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but this is an improved version of Ch.04 all corrections are thanks to 'a novelist', who very kindly beta test this story.  
**

~ Dealing With Life~

Tori's P.O.V

God! My body is killing me. I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I know the pain has increased a lot. So, now I have to hope that this means I am waking up. I need to make sure my friends are okay. I hate myself for doing this; it seems really selfish. But the thing is, I still feel mostly the same as I did before jumping. I mean, I know it was stupid to do it, and I know there are thousands of reasons why I shouldn't have done it that I didn't think of while I was there. But I think if I was on the cliff right now, with the mind set I have, I would still jump.

BEEP, BEEP.

'SHUT UP!'

Cat's P.O.V

I can't believe Tori's going to make it. I am soooo happy right now, but she's still not up. I wish she would wake up. I am currently sitting in the waiting room, lying with my head on Jade's shoulder whilst waiting for the doctors to tell us what's up. Jade's been amazing through this. Just because she likes being mean to people makes them think she's only mean. But would she be friends with me if she was? No! That's why she's so upset about this. Tori is one of the few willing to work past the mean to see what Jade's like when she's nice. Not to say she still doesn't insult Tori, but it was never anything serious.

Now, the only thing to work on is how we are going to help Tori. I mean, I know I don't have the highest common sense level in the group, but that has to be on everyone's mind right now. Right?

"Cat, are you okay?" Jade asks, proving the point that she cares. A lot, actually.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I was trying to think of how we can help Tori when she wakes up?" "You're right. Look, how about we go talk with the others? Then we can all do a little research into depression. Okay?"

"Okay."

So after this, we get up and start walking to the guys, who were on the other side of the waiting area having a conversation of their own. "Hey, guys, we need to talk." I decide there's no point in easing into the conversation. It will only waste time, which we might not have. We need to know something before Tori wakes up at least.

"Yeah, we do. So, I was thinking that I could go back to my place to get my laptop so we can look up some similar cases," Andre says first. It must have been on his mind as well.

"Okay. I'll drive you, and we can be back in about thirty minutes." Okay. So Andre and Beck are going to go and get a computer. Yay! We are going to save Tori.

Jade's P.O.V

I hope we can come up with some ways to keep Tori going. I'm not stupid; it's obvious that Tori's in a worse state than the doctors are willing to admit. I know that even if we're perfect to Tori, she will still have a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It's probably what took her to that cliff. She just finally acted on a feeling that had been growing in her mind. I might have tried to help if I had seen it before she jumped, but I didn't, so I'll just have to settle for helping her recover.

Hopefully she won't want me to be too different, because I wouldn't want to be treated differently if I were in her place. So I think one of the best things to do is to treat her better, with more care, but make it subtle so she doesn't feel on edge, like we are scared of her or something. That would probably end worse than if we did nothing. Another thing is that we have to make sure she doesn't feel pressured like she did before.

God, I really hope the Vegas stay away from me. I don't care if Dad Vega is a cop. I will still hurt them for being such asses if they come near me. I mean, my parents are poor at supporting me, but at least they let me follow my dream. They were going to keep Tori from her dream just so they could have a few holidays. How does a cop have so many holidays, anyway?

"How much longer are Beck and Andre going to be gone?" asks Robbie in his own annoying way, interrupting my thoughts. "Why do you need to ask? Lost your ridiculous Pear-pad again?"

"Yes. Cat got juice into the circuit system, which fried it." HA! Gotta love Cat sometimes.

"Jade, don't be mean." And there goes Cat in that stupidly childish voice of hers. Even I find her hard to argue with. "Whatever. Robbie, they have been gone seventeen minutes, meaning they will be back in thirteen minutes, give or take a couple of minutes." Please say that shuts him up. I need to stay calm to help Tori, which is probably not what people would expect. But I don't care. She's my friend, whether I tell her it or not. Which I won't, it's just what I do.

Damn, the Vega family is back, minus Trina. I guess she's still crying somewhere. I know everyone is letting Trina off, but I also know that if they have brains, they won't forgive her, at least not until Tori has. I don't see the point in me forgiving her. I hate her either way.

Tori P.O.V

Okay, so if my theory is right, I should be close to waking up. I hope. Because if I'm not, I want more pain medicine than the eye can see when I do wake up. This is becoming unbearable. I mean, seriously, if this is some sort of punishment, then I disagree with it. The pain is so immense that I'm not sure if it is going to end. Yet, to be honest, I just want to forget this ever happened. If I was still in Hollywood Arts, I would be singing, dancing, and overall having an amazing time. Life was so bearable back then that I could get distracted in what I love doing. I could ignore the little things so much easier than I can now. Yet I am still stuck in darkness.

BEEP, BEEP!

To top everything off, that beeping is getting louder. So I guess that means I'm heading to the light at the end of the tunnel. I just hope I come out at the side I want to. But what's confusing me more than ever is that I regret jumping, yet I would do it again in a heartbeat. So, no matter what happens, I might end up on the wrong side of this tunnel. If I live, who's to say I won't just jump again, or do something else? I worked so hard to not cut or burn myself, yet I possibly committed suicide, just because I have a selfish family.

BEEP, BEEP!

The only thing I know is that if I do live, I am going to the college I want. I will live with Cat and Jade. I will follow my dream. The only question to ask is, how far?

Jade's P.O.V

We have now been looking on this computer for an hour, and we are still not even close to finding ways to help Tori. But at least we are doing something, which can't be said for Tori's oh-so-lovely family. Okay, so that's a lie. Trina is currently reading books on possible solutions for Tori's depression, if that's what she has. She is also asking Tori's doctors and nurses for help. Yet, I still think she's as close as we are to finding something.

"Oh, my God! We should have found something by now. I mean, we have been looking for ages," whines Robbie.

"It hasn't been ages, you idiot, just longer than you want. So shut up, please. I am trying to read an article."

I did not expect that. I think Cat just made Robbie pee himself. Hey, I should be scaring Robbie. This must have really gotten to Cat.

"Look at the Tori's parents. I mean, you would think that they would be trying to find ways to help Tori. Right?" Beck points out to the others in our little group.

"Yeah. You know what? I am going to have a little chat with daddy and mummy Vega," I say, getting up and walking over before Beck can hold me back or something.

"Hey! Why aren't you looking for ways to help your daughter? I mean, you haven't even asked a doctor for advice. Why?"

"Because, Jade, we are her parents. We don't need a doctor telling us how to look after our own daughter," replies Papa Vega, clearly angry.

But so am I. "You could have fooled me."

"Listen here, young lady. We know what we are going to do. Once she wakes up, we are going to have her take a year off from college to let us treat her and get her back to normal."

I can't believe what Mrs. Vega just said. "Like hell you are!" screams Andre, which in itself is a rare sight. "She is not staying with you. When she is up and ready to leave, she is staying with one of us," continues Andre, making the perfect point.

"Yeah, though I think Jade or I are better options because she is going to live with us at college in October anyway," Cat says

"That's a good point. She will be coming to live with us at college this year," I point out, emphasizing the fact that she going this year hopefully, or at least as soon as she can.

"Um, excuse me, but we have important news on Victoria Vega."

******AN: Sorry for the delay , Mum made me get a second job (no free time). lets just say they that i was fired due to quitting :D. this chapter is currently under Beta read, so it maybe re posted after being looked over. I'll try to update faster Promise. i have notice that when i upload weird things happen to the text like sudden bold or something im sorry i not sure how it happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :D****  
**

**Thank you to my reviewers (The-window-of-regret(Cool name :D), Jeremy Shane and BBBKA.), (and Hungergamesonfire, i guess although you could have expressed your feeling nicer. but to each their own. whatever that means :D), also all the people that favourited and alerted on my story these are so cool to get :D  
**

**Dealing With Life**

**Tori's P.O.V**

Well, this is new. I am either moving to the light, or some idiot has decided to shine a light directly into my eyes. Okay, I think it's the latter. Damn, they turned it up. Rude much? I will need to see when I wake up. I may have issues, but I don't want being blind to be one of them. No way could I deal with that.

BEEP, BEEP!

Fantastic! The beeping is getting louder still. Also, I have decided that I am no longer going to complain about the pain, unless I have someone to hear and know about it. As well as that, I think I am going to make sure that person has pain medicine.

BEEP, BEEP!

In other news, I currently have an annoying itch. And obviously, I can't scratch it because I can't move. Karma's a bitch. I am going to kill whoever started this God damn itch. If this doesn't have a purpose, I swear to God, someone will pay!

BEEP, BEEP!

Beck's P.O.V

"Um, excuse me, but we have important news on Victoria Vega," states the doctor, clearly not fazed by our arguing. Which is weird, because I think a normal person should be, and would be, fazed by it.

"Okay, doctor, what's going on with Tori?" Robbie asks, probably noticing that anyone else might shout if they ask.

"Yes, well, she is in stable condition. But usually someone in her condition would have woken up by now, which leads us to believe she is not waking up due to a mental reason, not a physical one. So I am going to ask that at least a couple of you are in there at all times, and you spend that time talking to her. Okay?"

"Yes, doctor, that is fine. Thank you," finishes Robbie, before looking back. Then, he walks to Tori's room, followed by everyone else.

Once we reach the room, everyone splits into groups. Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre and I go next to one side of Tori's bed; Trina goes to the other side, still reading her book; and Mr. and Mrs. Vega go sit in the corner. When I see Tori, the first thing I notice is that she is really pale, more so than Jade used to be. Not only that, but she just looks so fragile, like she could be broken by the lightest of touches.

It's then that I notice that Cat's crying again. I feel so sorry for her. She has never had anyone she loves seriously hurt before. I mean, she's never seen it. Her brother has had some weird accident, but she never saw what his recovery was like. With this, she not only has to see it, but has to help with it.

"Shush, Cat, everything is going to be fine. Tori is going to wake up, then we will all help her get better so we can become famous and live the perfect lives," whispers Jade into Cat's ear. She does it so quietly that I am certain only Cat was meant to hear it. Had I not been right next to her, I wouldn't have.

"O-Okay, Jade, let's help Tori," says Cat, giving a sad smile. I hate seeing her usually happy, hyper face sad. It just seems wrong to me.

"Andre?" I ask, trying to get Andre's attention.

"Yeah?" responds Andre with a depressed look on his face.

"Maybe you should call Jeremy and Mary so they can get up to date on what's happening with Tori," I say, remembering that they want to be kept up to date.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be right back," says Andre before getting up and walking out.

After that, I just sit back, close my eyes and try to think of ways we can help Tori. what was going through Tori's head before all this, and what was living with this suicidal feeling like. I can't even begin to think of the answers. Or how it felt to have these feelings it horrible. Poor Tori.

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I hate this! I hate all of it! Why can't everything go back to how it was? Why did we all have to push Tori? How didn't we see it? The worst part of all of this is, I could have stopped this. I was probably the last person to see her before she went to the cliff. I knew something was wrong, but I let her go anyway. I am such an idiot!

_~Flashback~_

_Wow, this has to be the best day ever. I finally got rid of Rex for good. Everything related to him is gone. I can't wait to tell everyone. I might even let Jade take the puppet. She loved to destroy that thing._

"_Ow! Watch where you're go...oh, Tori," I say after realizing who knocked into me._

"_Hey, sorry, Robbie," whispers Tori. Actually, it's barely even a whisper. She looks sad, her hair is messy, she has red eyes, and is that a slap mark on her face?_

"_Tori, are you okay? Did someone slap you?" I ask. Stupid question; of course they did. Whoever did this is going to regret it, especially after Andre and Beck find out. I swear they will._

"_Err... no, I walked into a... lamppost. You know how I am," she answers with a small smile._

"_Eerr, okay." That sounds like Tori, I guess. But I don't know. The mark looks faded; I can't say whether or not it's a slap mark. I might have just overreacted._

"_Sorry, Robbie, but I have to be somewhere. Goodbye, Robbie," she says, still smiling, but she still seems kind of sad. She leaves after kissing my cheek, too quickly for me to even respond to it._

"_Strange."_

_~ End Flashback ~_

God! I never should have let her go. This is all my fault.

"Tori, I am so sorry," I say after taking Andre's seat, a little closer to Tori, and moving a piece of hair off her face.

**Tori's P.O.V**

BEEP, BEEP!

That was weird. I swear I just heard Robbie. Oh, crap! Was he apologizing? Robbie, this isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault but my own. And maybe my parents, just a little. But they can't control the way my mind works. Damn, I just hope everyone is alright.

BEEP, BEEP!

They must be so worried. I know that is making a big assumption, but I know they care about me. I just know it. They have to. We can't go through what we did and not care for one another. I mean, I had to paint eyebrows on Jade, and buy Cat a wig because she was too scared to go alone. I also learned not to wax Jade's eyebrows, unless I want to risk going bald.

BEEP, BEEP!

Oh, my God. Everything just got a lot louder, and so much more painful. Screw not complaining! Everything hurts, and I want my pain pills, damn it! Also, some ear plugs. Dear God, this is ridiculous!

BEEP, BEEP!

**BEEP, BEEP!**

**BEEP, BEEP!**

* * *

_**AN: So that was earlier then last time :D, sorry, but if it helps already started chapter 6. hope to get it up before Friday. but things keep happening. **__**As always special thanks to 'a novelist', who is awesome trust me :D. also check out some of his stories if you like Bori, they are amazing!. even if you don't they like Bori they are such good stories.**_

_**Also thank you to BBBKA, who gave me some, cool ideas for the story. mostly this Limbo idea, which apparently i was doing, but didn't realise. :D finally the 'BEEPs' at the end are meant to show an increasing volume. they don't let you change the writing size.  
**_

_**(in other news i hate Football(Soccer), but damn it France win next time! :D) if you haven't notice :D is my favourite smiley face :D  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious :D.****  
**

**Thanks To 'Sandstorm1216' and 'the-window-of-regret', for your reviews. :D hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**~ Dealing with Life~**

**Tori's P.O.V**

I don't understand what's happening, but everything's gone really numb. The pain, which had become unbearable, all of a sudden disappeared, as had the volume. Everything went deafeningly loud, then went down to the volume of a murmur. But above all of that is the beeping, which stopped!. It like with everything else, it reached it's extreme, becoming really loud, On top of starting to have close repetitions. But then just went quiet.

Another thing is that I am no longer stuck in darkness. It is now all grey. I don't know what that means, but hopefully it's good. YAY! Maybe I'll finally find out what's wrong with me, like depression, or a very severe case of teenage angst, either way it good. Which may seem weird to so me people, but trust me it is very important.

I hope there is, so that I can fight it, and get the help I need, because if I don't have a issue like depression, or I am officially screwed. But let's think about the positives. If I get out, then I get to see my friends again, which means I can tell them I don't blame them for anything. That has been an issue for my entire…whatever this is.

"Tori? Tori, please wake up. We need you back. Please?"

_five hour earlier:_

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Wait. Did Tori just groan?" blurts out Robbie, clearly happy with the noise. Just as he says that, the heart monitor starts going crazy, which obviously makes us all scream like little girls. Then the doctor and nurses come in and kick us out so they can start working on Tori. Again.

"Oh, my God, does this mean Tori's waking up." Beck asks, with a hopeful looking expression on his face. Along with a sort of desperate look in his eyes.

"Hopefully, because if not, it only leaves room for possible bad news," I reply, worried that I might be correct with the latter. I mean, what if she doesn't wake up? Her rivalry with me is what pushed me to improve so much. These reasons may seem selfish, but really, all they mean is that I can't imagine her not being around. I don't ever want to have to deal with that.

"Oh, no! What if it is bad news? What if Tori just gave up?" Cat says as she starts crying again.

"Don't worry, Cat. I am sure Tori is going to be fine," Robbie whispers into Cat's ear. He hugs her in an attempt to comfort her. It's kind of cute, which no one can ever know I thought, **ever**!

"Are you sure, Robbie? What if she hit her head too hard in the fall? Then what, Robbie?" says Cat between whimpers and sobs.

"Cat, she's going to be fine, okay? How about you lie down and get some rest, okay?" I answer. I don't think Robbie should have to deal with a worried Cat alone. It's twenty questions from hell, believe me.

"Actually, I think I am going to get some sleep as well. I didn't get much last night. Wake me up if Tori wakes up, or if we can go back in." After that, I lay down on some chairs and drift off.

"JADE, WAKE UP!" someone screams, followed by, "OUCH!" after I take a hit at them.

"Cat! What reason do you have for screaming in my ear?" God! If this isn't important, I swear, bad things will happen.

"It's Tori. Apparently she's showing improved brain function," announces Beck. Apparently I wasn't the only one to fall asleep.

After hearing this, Robbie, Andre and I get up all up quickly, which gives me a head rush.

"What? Are we allowed back in the room, then?" is Andre's first question, which I am hoping the answer will be yes. I mean, it would be stupid if we're not. Why have us in the room for when she wakes up, then kick us out the minute they think she actually is going to wake up.

"Yeah, we are going there now. We just had to wake you up," Cat answers with a huge grin, clearly excited about Tori waking up. After that, we start walking toward Tori's room. But I suddenly catch a glimpse of my hair in the mirror. Trust me, I have serious bed head, considering I wasn't asleep long.

"Errr, Cat?" I ask, whispering in Cat's ear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a hairbrush?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Damn! Well, I guess Tori will be seeing me with bed head when she wakes up. Might get a laugh.

As we enter Tori's room, everyone is silent. Tori's family is already here and has taken up one side of Tori's bed. We all take up are seats on the other side, which is difficult, so some of us are stuck standing (not me). I don't see why her family deserves to occupy this room, the selfish ganks. And this is coming from someone who is very familiar with that word.

**Cat's P.O.V **

"When is she going to wake up?" I ask as I look at her closed eyes, just praying that they would open.

"Soon, Cat. She's probably trying right now," Andre says, probably hoping that what he said is true.

God, I miss Tori so much, and I know the other do, too. Why did this have to happen? Tori's always been so happy, like people are meant to be. Well, maybe not Jade. She likes being angry.

"Damn! I hate waiting. Why can't the doctors find out what is stopping her from waking up?" blurts Jade. She never was very patient, although I can't really complain. Neither am I.

"Jade, remember they already said it's not physical, but mental. She needs to want to wake up or something, I guess," Beck says, being the first to respond to Jade.

"Why wouldn't she want to wake up?" I ask, confused as to why she would want to sleep. Who wants to sleep? It's so boring.

"We don't know. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up," Robbie tells me. He can be so sweet when he wants to, especially now that Rex isn't around.

Maybe she just can't hear us. "TORI, PLEASE WAKE UP!" There. She must have heard that. When I look at everyone else, they're all wide eyed and on the floor. They look kind of like frogs, which makes me giggle.

"Cat, why?" asks Beck.

"So Tori can hear me. Why? Was I wrong?" Oh, maybe screaming was bad. Oh, no. What if I made her stuck?

"No, Cat. Just curious. Don't worry. It wasn't wrong," Beck says, which makes Jade mumble something angrily as she gets back on her chair.

"Okay, now that that's over, what else should we do?" asks Robbie. But before we can answer, Trina starts whispering to Tori.

"Tori? Tori, please wake up. We need you back. Please?" The desperation in her voice is clear.

"Tori, I am so sorry for what I did. I swear, I was just angry. I wanted to apologize straight after. Just wake up. I need you, little sis." That was so sweet. I really do feel sorry for her. She has been so angry at herself all day.

Then, all of us shoot our heads in Tori's direction. I swear she just groaned again, only much louder this time. Oh, my God, she's waking up. Her eyes are moving. YAY!

"Come on, Tori, you can do it. Just a little more," Andre says, excited that Tori is waking up.

All of a sudden a small voice can be heard from the bed "Andre?"

* * *

**AN: Okay, so sorry for the delay (happens way to much), but here it is. This has been beta tested, so everything should to a high standard, grammar wise. but uploading does create some issues. the main point is the story is done and people can read away :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, reviews are welcome. please use constructive criticism, because i like to know what people think :D  
**

**see ya :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious **

_**Dealing With Life**  
_

_'Andre?'_

**Tori's P.O.V**

Damn, everything is so blurry; it's making my already bad headache worse. On top of that, I can't see anyone in the room. Instead, they're just blurs, but I can hear them. Trina, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck – all of them, they're here. I knew they would be here all along. I'm just too lovable. Not even Jade can resist being my friend. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't want to give Tori a squeeze?

I can't even begin to say how excited I am about being awake, though. I would probably scream if I wasn't worried my brain might explode, which I am sure it's about to do anyway.

"Tori? Tori, can you hear me?" someone starts talking in my ear. Rude! How would they like it if someone just started talking into their ear whilst having a serious headache? Oh, right, I haven't told them yet. Woops.

"Yes, but please be quiet. My head hurts," I whimper. My voice is a little raspy, but hopefully that will shut the guy up.

"Okay, just a minute. I have a couple of ques – " the doctor or nurse starts before being interrupted by Jade.

"You heard her. No question**s**!"Jade screams, helping in a way only she can. But she is still not improving my headache. If she hadn't just helped I would probably be annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but these are important. We need to check her mental state and make sure she's not suffering from amnesia, or any other possible side effects," states the doctor, who is obviously startled if not scared by Jade's outburst. And who'd blame him? She can be seriously scary when she wants to, which is most of the time.

"Look, I'm fine, just a little nauseous, and some pain med would be much appreciated," I say, trying to prevent Jade's eventual scissor assault on the doctor, which probably wouldn't get me my pain meds any quicker.

"Fine, but I must ask about your motor skills. Just tell me if you are having any visual or hearing problems,' the doctor pushes. Clearly he isn't going to give up. Why couldn't I have a crap doctor?

"Sure, my hearing's fine, but I can't see more than blurry shapes right now, although I might just need my glasses," I answer, still sounding raspy. I hope that's not permanent.

"Okay. If your hearing's fine and you can clearly talk, we've just got to get your glasses so we can find out about your sight. But don't worry too much; vision is usually poor after your sort of incident. I am sure it will improve," the doctor says before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room.

**Beck's P.O.V**

God, Tori looks so fragile and weak right now, like you could break her with a single touch. But she's awake, which is a plus, even if we now have to wait to see if she has any serious injuries. It should be obvious to everyone she will. I mean, come on, she jumped off a cliff. If there aren't any serious injuries then I'll shave my head. Actually, I take that back. I will never shave my head.

"So, Tori... how are you feeling?" Andre says, showing how uncomfortable the situation is.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry for what I did, it's just-" Tori starts before Jade cuts her off.

"You're sorry? Tori, it's your parents and maybe us who should be sorry. I mean, I don't like apologizing, but I know when it's the right thing to do. So, Tori, I am sorry," Jade says. She really knows how to work a situation when she wants to.

Jade's apology is followed by everyone else in the room apologizing. But I notice that Mr. and Mrs. Vega hesitate a little when apologizing. Sadly, Jade notices, too, and gives a very intense glare in their direction.

"Jade, thank you, that means a…why are you glaring at my parents?" Tori asks with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, no reason, don't worry about it," Jade slowly tells Tori, not moving her sight from the elder Vega family members.

"Tori, I was wondering... you see, it's just that the old couple you met... well, they kind of wanted to see you when you woke up. So I was just asking... would it be okay if they visited?" Andre eventually gets out, clearly nervous if we should be talking about it.

"Errr, yeah, Andre, that's fine, just maybe tomorrow. I'm a little tired right now. I just really want to sleep a normal sleep, with dreams and everything," Tori says, answering Andre's question, but with her lids slowly shutting at the same time.

"Okay, Tori, we'll be here when you wake up," Andre promises Tori before her breathing slows, and she falls asleep.

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, like it's just a normal day. Is it weird that we're all watching her sleep now that she's out of the coma?

"Guys, I think we should get her a couple of things from her house," I suggest.

"She's probably going to be stuck her for a while, and who wants to live of hospital things."

"Good point. Okay, so who wants to go with Beck?" Jade asks.

Both Robbie and Cat put their hand up, signalling that they will go with me.

"I don't think Tori would want you going through her things alone," is Cat's answer to the questioning look she was getting, probably due to her agreeing to leave Tori.

With that, Cat, Robbie and I say our goodbyes and leave.

**Jade's P.O.V**

God! Tori's parents haven't said a word since she woke up. You'd think they would at least hug her, but no. I think they're a little scared of Tori's reaction, or what answers she can give, and if I am completely honest, I love seeing them scared. Just look at their eyes. They just show obvious fear, like some corny slasher film.

"This is horrible. Why did this have to happen to Tori? I mean, she's amazing and strong and the perfect sister," Trina starts going on about Tori, completely missing the point of why she's here in the first place.

"Trina, you idiot, the reason she's here is because of the stress people put on her to be perfect. Remember, that's what the old people said. So telling her she's perfect won't help. What we need to do is show her that we don't need her to be perfect so that she stops feeling so pressured. In other words, she. Needs. To. Relax," I tell Trina, saying the last part slow enough for even her to understand.

"Trina, Jade's right. What we need to do is just act normal so Tori feels safe and can get the help she needs," Andre responds. At least someone in this room other than me and Tori gets it.

"Anyway, I'm going to call Jeremy and Mary to tell them that they can come in. Please don't fight while I'm gone," Andre says before giving Tori one last look and leaving.

"Jade, what's your pro-" Trina starts before I interrupt her.

"_Don't talk,_" I hiss whilst glaring. God, I hope the other aren't gone long.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 7 is up :D, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Beta tested by 'a novelist', an awesome write on this site. **

**sorry i don't update quickly, but i don't have huge amounts of free time, and i work on this when i do :D  
**

**Also i think it need to be said that the blonde squad was awesome, i no some people found it annoying, but i loved Tori in this episode especially the 'like princesses' bit made me laugh :D, Robbie song was soooo sweet.  
**

**See ya next Chapter :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, because I'm English (I don't understand it either) :D  
**_

_**Dealing With Life**_

**Cat's P.O.V**

Tori has so much stuff. I mean, her closet is huge. So many clothes…I wish I was taller, then I could take some. But apparently I only have to pick out one set of clothes, which is weird as they're keeping her there until she's okay again. Hopefully that won't be long.

"Cat, are you done yet? We need to go!" I hear Robbie scream from the first floor. God, boys are so silly. I've only found three T-shirts, a shirt, two pairs of jeans, some underwear (which I hid in the jeans, so the guys won't see them) and some shoes.

"No! I still need another pair of jeans!" I shout back. Oh, I know. The white jeans she wore when she sung "Freak the Freak Out", I think as I start looking for them.

"Hurry up, we don't want to leave Jade alone with them too long. **S**he just texted me to hurry up," Beck calls this time, and I hear them open the door. Ha ha, Jade wants to hurt Mr. and Mrs. Vega.

"Kay kay, I'm done," I call as I find and shove the jeans into the mini suit case on the bed, close it, pick it up, and run out of her room, down the stairs, through the front room, and out of the house.

"All right. I just sent Jade a text saying we were on are wa – Cat, how much did you pack?" Beck asks, interrupting himself.

"Lots. Why?" What a weird question.

"You do realize we only need one set of clothes, as she will probably be in a hospital gown most of the time, right?" Beck says. Clearly he doesn't have much sense.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll let her wear her own clothes," I tell them, and they just give me confused looks before shrugging. After that Beck starts the engine and we start moving towards the hospital.

**Jade's P.O.V**

It has been an hour since Beck, Cat and Robbie left to get Tori's things, and they're only just heading back. How long does it take? I mean, Cat probably held them up for some stupid reason, like needing to pee, but still.

"Excuse me, but we're going to need to wake Miss Vega for a quick check up. Is that all right?" a blonde nurse asked. Like there was a chance we would have said no.

"Yes, feel free," Mr. Vega says, thinking he deserves a say in Tori's treatment. Yeah, right.

"Thank you," the nurse says before starting to wake up Tori by gently shaking her shoulder and whispering in her ear. Tori responds by shooting up from her sleeping position with a scream. She starts panicking.

"Tori, Tori, it's okay, just calm down. We only need to run some basic tests, then you can go back to sleep," the nurse tells Tori, trying to calm her down, which she does. The nurse proceeds checking some vitals and blood pressure. I swear the doctor meant to do the test, but whatever. I guess a nurse can.

Once the tests were done, the nurse left to get Tori some water and something to eat.

"Tori, how are you feeling?" Andre asks, which gets Tori's attention as she was laying back down.

"As fine as someone is after jumping off a cliff," is Tori's surprisingly sarcastic response, but you can see from her face she didn't intend for it to be hurtful, more jokey.

"Tori, don't talk like that!" Mrs. Vega says. What is with elder Vegas? They must not realize how angry everyone is at them.

"Don't what, mum? Talk about how it feels jumping off a cliff? Would you rather I spoke about how it was my own mother who made feel the need, or how about my father, or my sister? None of you showed any care for me. I mean, yeah, Trina was probably angry at you two, and let it out by slapping me or something," Tori start tearing into her family. I seriously thought she had forgotten their part in her depression when she said nothing about it earlier, but I guess not.

"Tori, I am sorry about that. I shouldn't have slapped you, or called you those names.I wish I could take it back, I really do, but I can't" Trina says, her eyes watering as she says it. But Tori's already crying and Andre isgiving her a gentle hug as not to hurt her already broken body.

"Trina, it's fine, you were clearly upset. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but you – " Tori says, pointing at her parents, "you were trying to force me to stay home when I wanted to go follow my dreams. What right do you think you have?" Tori continues yelling at her parents.

"We're your parents. We had every right!" Tori's father says, clearly too stubborn to see what they did was wrong. I mean, seriously, not supporting your children is wrong. I would know, having experience in that matter.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Tori screams at her parents, scaring even me. As her father was about to reply, Beck, Cat and Robbie came barging in, completely out of breath.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Beck gets out before Tori's doctor and a couple of nurse come in and ask the same question.

"Nothing, doc, but would you mind having my parents leave?" Tori says in a voice filled with anger and hate, not one anyone is use to hearing from her. I can't lie; it's a little cool, especially now that she's finally had a go at her idiot parents.

"Tori, you can't jus-" Mr. Vega begins before Tori cuts him off.

"Out now!" Tori hisses with so much anger that we all flinch, even Beck. I'm not sure I like Tori being like this. It just doesn't feel right.

"I think it's best you leave. We want to keep Miss Vega calm for a couple of days. We'll call you if anything happens," the doctor tells Mr. and Mrs. Vega, making them reluctantly leave without goodbyes.

As they leave, that old couple from earlier walk in, but not without giving the parents a glare of their own. Everybody seems to be hating on them right now. It's hilarious, and I would've laughed under different circumstances.

"Hi, sweetie," the old woman says. I think her name was Mary, and the old guy Jeremy? Or something like that.

"Oh, my God, you're the old couple from the cliff," Tori says, clearly shocked by their sudden appearance. Her reaction makes them laugh

"Yes, sweetie, we're the 'old couple', or Mary and Jeremy, as our friends call us. We just wanted to make sure you're okay," Mary says, giving Tori a caring smile. Her own parents wouldn't.

"I am so sorry I forced you to deal with this," Tori tells them, probably feeling a little guilty about jumping off the cliff in front of them. Either that or something else which I haven't bothered to find out yet.

"That's okay, dear. We just wanted to make sure you're okay and in good hands. We're actually on our way to the airport to visit our daughter who's having her second child, so we can't stay long," Jeremy says to Tori, a hint of pride in his voice and facial expression. Seriously? Pride? That's nothing to be that proud over. It's hardly a difficult accomplishment, and now their daughter has to deal with the pain of giving birth.

"Oh, well, congratulations, and again, I'm sorry you had to go through all this," Tori says, showing as much guilt as the last time she apologized, all of twenty seconds ago.

"It's really okay, sweetie, just promise me you won't do something like it again?" Mary asks, showing more care than a stranger should.

"Okay, I promise. Now go meet your grandchild. I'm sure he or she is going to be happy to see you."

"Thank you, and goodbye. Please call us if anything happens. We want to know you're okay," Mary says, once again showing more care than a stranger should. Really weird, but I guess we're not really up for judging someone by being weird.

"Okay, bye," Tori says as the old couple starts to leave to seven varied versions of 'bye', mine being the better version.

**Tori's P.O.V**

"Anyone else think that old couple was overly friendly?" Jade randomly comes out with, probably wanting to finally say something.

"But, Jade, wouldn't anyone be overly friendly by your standard of friendly?" I say, getting a glare in return.

"Tori, if you weren't currently in a hospital bed, you'd be on your way to needing one," threatens Jade, clearly not breaking character over my current state, which I find awesome.

"Joking, Jade. Anyway, where'd you three go off too?" I ask, pointing at Beck, Cat and Robbie.

"Oh, we went to get your things, make this place seem more homey," Cat replies with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, we could have been here when you woke up, but Cat decided to pack your entire closest of clothes," Beck says, which makes the rest of us laugh and confuses Cat.

"What's so funny?" Cat asks with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing, Cat. So what did you get me?" I say, actually excited despite the fact that I think my pain medication is wearing off because everything is starting to hurt to the point that I won't be able to ignore it much longer.

"Lots of things. See?" Cat says brightly as she starts showing me things from the suit case and bags they have. My toothbrush, my clothes, my pictures, my clothes, my cuddle me Cathy, and more clothes. I think Cat might have actually emptied my closet.

"Thanks, guys, this is awesome."

"No problem, Tori. Anything you need, just ask," Beck says with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Actually, now that you mention it, could you get me some pain meds?" I ask, now unable to hide the pain from my already weak voice.

"Tori, all you've got to do is push this button and a doctor or nurse will come see you," Andre says, picking up a red button thingy connected to my bed and then pushing it.

Despite the pain, this is probably the nicest moment I've had in this hospital, although I wish Trina wasn't hiding in the corner. I think she's scared. But other than that, it's nice to be with my friends, who don't make me feel like some crazy person who tried to kill herself, despite the fact that that's exactly what I am. It's nice not having much to worry about.

I just hope it stays this way.

* * *

**AN: SO Chapter 8 is up :D sorry for the delay, and as i am going on holiday it might be a long delay again, I'll try to write chapter 9 when i have nothing to do though :D.**

**Thanks to 'The-Window-of-regret', Jeremy Shane and Guest (who actually brought something to my attention, and i hope this chapter made up for it :D), as well as all the favourites, and followers.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter (Thank 'a novelist' for Beta testing the chapter :D)  
**

**R/R Please  
**

**see ya  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, and due to Nickelodeon I probably never will.  
**_

_**thanks to the-window-of-regret, FurryFriends143 and Jeremy Shane for the reviews, i love getting them :D also i added minor things to the therapist scene nothing much, but i suggest re-reading that part.  
**_

_** Now edited by 'a novelist' enjoy :D  
**_

_**Dealing with life.**_

Tori P.O.V

It's been two days since I have seen my parents, and I don't know why, but I miss them. I know I shouldn't, and that hate is all I should feel toward them, but I don't. All I can think about is seeing them. I just wish they could see what they have done, and apologize for it.

But it doesn't look like they will, so what can I do except get out of this stupid hospital? Although that doesn't even seem like an option since they put me on suicide watch, which apparently means I can't leave.

"Tori, are you alright? You've been quiet for a really long time," André asks. The concern on his face would be obvious to a six-year-old.

"Yeah, André, I'm fine," I reply, but I was not convincing enough to remove the concerned look from his face. I guess this has been hard on everyone. André, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade have barely left my side, which I feel horrible about. They should be out having fun; it's the summer before college, after all. It's the last chance we'll have to be kids.

"Why don't you lot go to the beach or something? I mean, nothing's going to happen here, and I have that stupid therapist coming here soon anyway," I ask, hoping for them to agree, because I will get them to go one way or another.

"Tori, we can't leave you here alone. It's just not right," Beck says. I should have seen that one coming.

"Yeah, Tor. If we go, what will distract you from the pain the medication can't cover?" Robbie points out. Good point, too, but I will live. It's not like I don't deserve it, anyway.

"Please go. I feel horrible that you're stuck in this stupid room with me. You need to do something. Please, for me? The pain is not the bad, _really._" That's a lie. The pain is horrible, but I have ignored it the entire time they've been here, which is all the time.

"Fine! Look, how 'bout we go for a couple of hours, you have your therapy session, then when we're back you stop complaining about how long we spend with you?" André asks. Nope, not good enough.

"Nope, I want you to spend at least three hours doing something fun every day, or at least every other day."

"Tori, that's not fair. We want to be with you, make sure you're okay," Cat says with her sweet smile. She is too adorable. But no.

"Please, for me?" I finishes it with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"FINE! Just promise to never use that look against me again, please," André says with a nod of agreement from everyone else, except Cat.

"I thought it was a cute look. Why can't she do it again?" Cat asks, probably with hopes of using the look herself.

"Because it makes it hard to say no. You should know; you use it all the time," Jade says. To be honest, I didn't think it would work on her.

"Oh," is all Cat says in return.

"Yep. Now go have fun, and bring me back an ice cream?"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya in a couple of hours." God, you'd think they could at least smile.

"Bye," I say as they leave, followed by their good-byes.

"Later."

"Goodbye, Tori"

"Bye bye."

"Yeah, whatever."

And with that, I'm alone, at least for an hour before the shrink doctor gets here.

_One hour later…_

"Hello, I am Dr. Kilby." Wow, she has a nice accent.

"Hello, Doc. I'm Tori. Is that a British accent?"

"Yes, actually, south-eastern. I have actually been called posh more times than I can count."

I can see why. There's no way she slummed it in her child years. Not that I can talk.

"Well, maybe you need to go re-learn your math." Errr, that seems like something Jade might say if she got hit on the head and wasn't think at all.

"Maybe later. First we need to talk, Tori," she says after a little laugh.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Well, I would like to know what you were thinking about on that cliff, but I don't mind starting little. Like, when was the first time you felt similar to that moment?" she asks, clearly not willing to push.

"Errr, okay. Well, that would be when I was twelve. Trina had just gotten a part in a play, and our parents really wanted me to try out as well, but I didn't want to. I saw a look of disappointment in their eyes; it crushed me that I caused it. They never asked me to try out for a role again, which I think is a bit if an overreaction,and i know I can't really comment on over reacting, but still." There was more, but I can't be bothered to go into too much detail. To be honest, I'm just surprised Trina got the role. She was the lead. 'i guess some sort of emotional reaction should come from this, and it is a sad memory, but i just doesn't seem capable of crying over it.

Actually i haven't cried once since i woke up, that can't be right. the pain alone would usually have me in hysterics, maybe i broke something when I fell, or i hit my head in a specific location. Yeah that probably it, nothing to worry about their.

"So, Tori, because your parents looked upset about you not trying out for the part, you felt guilty. Tori, perhaps your parents weren't disappointed in you at that moment, and the reason they didn't ask you again was because they didn't think you liked acting. Is there anything before that, or after, where you felt bad about upsetting someone, even if it was only in your head?" says, taking me from my thoughts.

Huh? "I don't know. I just hate upsetting people or making them feel disappointed. I don't like the look they get when I've done something wrong, so I try not to do anything wrong." I know this thing just started, but God, this woman is annoying.

"Well, Tori, I have to say that what you want is difficult if not impossible to achieve. I am sorry, but it's true. You can't make everyone happy. I have tried. And while I do help almost all of my patients, I have learned that lesson. But I do believe I can help you, because you just look annoyed with your own examples. So, are you willing to accept my help?" Well, that's a stupid question.

"Yea, but I am a bit tired, so can we talk about something else?"

"Of course. No pressure, it will take time," she says. I hope she really is this kind.

_One hour later..._

After that we only talk about stupid little things, or my friends. It was nice. After she left, my doctor came in and gave me more pain meds, so I am probably about to fall asleep. They're really strong pills. I feel so numb right now.

I just wish it was not only physically numbing.

And with that, I sleep...

**AN: Well, sorry for the wait, but i was on holiday for 2 weeks then broke my ankle, sooo yeah... anyway i know this is short, and i will make up for this chapter i promise :D, just a bridging chapter because of the long wait. next chapter will be sooner :D.**

**i do have to ask about the therapist, because the sessions will be continue in future chapter, but i don't really know how to write it, so if anyone has some tips on how to do it in more detail, please PM me, or review them. I need help!**

**I added the crying thing in this because I thought it was something I could build on, but you can give you're suggestions on it :D**

**see ya R/R  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Victorious.**

**Thanks to FurryFriends143, the-window-of-regret, M.D.G1986, Jeremy Shane, by the sounding sea, and alecks454 :D the review are really awesome, and i am really sorry i suck at updating :D**

**BETA read by 'a novelist' thanks for you're help. :D  
**

**Dealing With Life**

**Tori's P.O.V**

I wake up screaming in pain. I couldn't make a coherent sentence, or thought if I tried, all I can think about is the searing pain surging through my entire body. I hear faint shouts and threats that I presume are Jade's, but other than that, it's all pain. It happened slowly, beginning as a slight throbbing, but now it is so strong that it feels like I can't breathe. My head feels like it is being split in two over and over again.

I just wish it would stop.

**Cat's P.O.V**

It happened really suddenly. One moment we're all sitting around relaxing while Tori sleeps, then the loudest scream I have ever heard comes out of nowhere. And I mean it was louder than my brother when he's angry at the tree in our back garden, or the squirrel in it that steals his peanuts.

The next thing I know Beck and André are shouting for help and Jade's trying to gently hold Tori down while she has what looks like a fit in her sleep, as well as threatening to hurt the nurse who forgot to give Tori her pain medicine. Along with that Robbie's holding me, as both of us quietly cry about everything going on around us. As soon as the doctor comes in, Jade moves out of the way but never lets go of Tori's hand. Beck and André move against the wall, fear showing all over their faces.

The screaming goes on for what seems like a really long time, but it was probably only eight or ten minutes. I guess that is kind of a long time, considering the amount of pain Tori was likely in.

When the screaming finally stops, Jade has Tori in a very careful hug, probably not wanting to hurt her more, and Tori is crying with her eye held tightly shut. It is so sad to see her like this that I turn towards Robbie instead. He just seems to be staring at his hands.

God, I just wish this would end.

**Jade's P.O.V**

After what just happened, I can't think of anything to do other than hug Tori as carefully as possible and tell her that it's going to be okay. But after what I just saw, I won't lie: I am currently terrified. The scream alone was enough for us all to realize how lucky we are that they make strong pain medication, and if it wasn't for Tori needing some comfort right now, I would probably be killing the nurse with a pair of blunt scissors, for forgetting to give Tori her medication.

All I can hear right now are Tori's whimpers as she tries to get over what just happened. Apparently they are going to put her to sleep for a couple of hours once the pain medication takes full effect, and the only problem I see with that is that it means Tori is still in pain.

It takes about fifteen minutes until the doctor returns and puts Tori to sleep - something that she seemed really scared by, I guess. She's more freaked out by the small coma than she's letting on. I just hate seeing Tori in this sort of pain. It doesn't feel right.

"Guys, is Tori going to be okay?" whispers Cat from the corner next to Robbie.

"Yeah, Lil' Red, this was just a one time mistake, _hopefully,"_ André says, finishing with a quiet "hopefully" that only Beck and I heard.

"Yeah, she is going to be fine, but I can't say the same for the idiot nurse that forgot the medication. She in serious trouble when I find her!" I fume, still furious about someone making such an idiotic mistake.

"Jade's right. What the hell kind of nurse forgets to give someone with Tori's type of injuries their pain medication? It's stupid as fu-" André starts, before Cat starts to say "la la la" to block out the swear word.

"Oh, grow up, Cat. It's just a word," I say, not wanting to deal with Cat's need for innocence right now.

"Jade, don't say that to Cat. She's not the only one who hates swear words here," Robbie says, although he's visibly shaking with fear when he says it. HA.

"Oh, really, and name the other?" I ask, wanting to see how much little old Robbie has grown.

"I don't, and Tori doesn't either," Robbie says, still shaking, but in his defence (which I will deny doing), it's more than André has ever done.

"Okay, can you two shut up? I don't feel like listening to your arguing right now," Beck says, seeming to think he is the father of our little gang, as always.

"Fine, I'm stopping because I want to," I say as I sit next to Tori again.

"Whatever," Beck replies. God, he has a stick up his ass.

In other news, I need a new pair of scissors. The ones I have are getting old, and my spares are either in my old school locker or someone's wall; I can't remember whose, though.

Damn, I want some new scissors!

**Tori's P.O.V** (2 hours later)

I have no idea what just happened, but I feel like I fell off a cliff again! I really should open my eyes so the others know I'm not asleep, though. But they're so much fun to listen to, especially when they bicker, which I know they'll stop if I let them know that I am awake.

Also, my eyelids are really heavy right know. I just woke up, but that doesn't seem to be changing anyone's mind, which isn't normal for me. Even in the worst times I can wake up easily.

"AHHHH, hot, hot!" Cat screams, making me finally open my eye and see her holding her finger in pain. Huh?

"Cat! Why the hell did you just put your finger in my coffee?" Jade shouts, clearly so annoyed by the fact that Cat messed with her coffee that Cat's injury itself became unimportant, which make me smile knowing the current situation hasn't affected her too much.

"I wanted to see why it being hot made you moan, and if it was different than the type of hot that burns people, but it's not!" Cat answers with something that would probably make someone outside our group confused.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard, an- Tori, you're awake!" Jade says, the first to see that I am awake. Damn, I forgot I opened my eyes. I wonder if I always breathe like a sleeping person, though. I mean, keeping your eyes closed shouldn't be the only indication of sleep.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say. My voice seems to be a bit scratchy.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Or nausea?" Huh, how the chiz did they know I was in pain?

"How?"

"You had some sort of fit and was screaming. It turns out that a nurse forgot to give you your pain medicine," Jade growls out. I think she was scared for me. And what the hell? How do you forget to give someone pain medication? This isn't one of those stupid British soaps that Trina watches on TV.

"Aww, were you worried about me, Jadey?"

"What? I think your current medication is making you loopy again," she snaps back, blushing slightly. I don't think she's use to being so open about helping someone. She's usually more sneaky about it.

"Sure," I reply sarcastically.

"Yay! Tori's okay," Cat says, giving me a careful hug. I didn't think she was capable of doing light hugs.

"Yeah, Tori, you should have seen Jade. She held your hand for over an hour, even after you stopped shaking and fell asleep. I think someone really is your friend," Beck says, smirking at Jade.

"Shut up, all of you!" Jade shouts, not liking this conversation.

"Okay, Jade, how 'bout we change conversations. So, what has been going on other than my small pain attack thing?"

End of chapter 10 :D

* * *

**AN: So Thanks for reading Chapter 10, i know i suck when it come to updating, but im doing my best really, it's so hard, personally i blame my teachers, and boss, and siblings(they suck!) etc. And i just read the new Heroes of Olympus, and it was awesome, i couldn't put the damn thing down, i love it so much**

**to anyone that watches British soaps, i am truly sorry for the pain they put you through, and must tell you only half the British population are like that :D i am not that half, i am one of the people in the other half with an awesome posh accent. although i have always wanted to sound Australian, they sound awesome, i really want to go on holiday there someday :D**

**please feel free to point out any area you feel i should improve on, i think this type of chapter is a filler, so stay tuned :D**

**See Ya (sorry this is so long)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Victorious**

**Thanks to FurryFriends143, M.D.G1986, Jeremy Shane, Zook7430 and Manal for their reviews, they are amazing to receive.**

**Thanks to 'a novelist' for Beta testing this :D**

**Dealing With Life**

**Tori's P.O.V**

"So, Tori, the last time we met, you started talking about your family. Now I want to go a little deeper into that, if you wouldn't mind," Dr Kilby says. Something tells me that it isn't really up to me – well, that and the fact that I was told if I don't get Doc's okay, I won't be going to college this year. Bullies!

"Yes, Dr Kilby, of course I'm ready," I say, putting on a fake smile.

"Good, because I want to look into your relationship with your parents. Last time, you said that you hated disappointing people, and I was told after our last meeting that you have recently had a huge argument with your parents. How come you were capable of this if you feel the need to make everyone happy?"

"I don't know. They were annoying me, I wanted to rest, and they didn't see what they were doing wrong. They tried to make me take a gap year so I could look after Trina! I mean, I am the younger sister. How little respect do they have for Trina if they would openly say that?" I cut myself off to stop a possible rant – at least, that's assuming that what I just said wasn't already a rant.

"Well, if you ask me, the fact that you can do that shows that you are capable of fighting for what you want, even if it's not what someone wants from you. Which is a good thing. The fact that this accident had to occur in order for you to do it isn't great, but at least you've done it."

Well, I guess that's true. Looking for a positive to jumping off a cliff can't be easy, so I have to give her credit there.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anyway, Tori, I know I have a lot of say on if you're going to go college or not. But I actually think that if we can deal with the possible risks of you being left alone, then it would be best if you do go, because I think you relationship with your family will not help your recovery. Now, I am not saying that you and your parents shouldn't fix things, but I think that it would be best that you have time apart." Interesting. She seemed to show some spite when saying "parents." I think someone disagrees with my parents more than she is letting on.

"Sure, Dr. Kilby, but I plan on living with Cat and Jade, so I am sure I will be fine." God, I need to go to college, please.

"Yes, well, I still think it would be good if we try to deal with any issues you might have. Is that okay?"

"Yes. So that means I will be going to college?" I ask, getting excited.

"Most likely, yes," she says with a smile, and with this news, I do a little dance in my head, as my body is in no state to perform my victory dance.

"So, Tori, lastly, I want to ask you, how do you feel like your friends are treating you?"

"Errr…fine, I guess. They might be a little nervous around me, but I can't blame them. I mean, they're probably scared I will do something stupid again." Which is really upsetting.

"And you're okay with this?"

I hate it. "Well, no, and I mean, I know they don't mean to treat me differentlyand I think they're trying to treat me like they did before, but still, it is always going to be hard. I don't think they will ever look at me the same again. I am probably just some weak little girl now," I say, starting to cry at this realisation. I tried not to think too much about this.

"Tori, I am sure your friends just need time. They will be back to normal soon. I promise you will have your friends back."

Don't make promises you can keep Doc, I think."Okay, thanks. Well, I guess this is the end of the session, but please don't tell anyone about what I said."

"Don't worry. Everything we say is confidential, but I do think you should talk to your friends about this sort of thing. It would be good for you. Okay, well, I'll see you for are next appointment Tori, please keep in mind what I said about your friends, they could help if you open up more."

And she's gone. I can't believe she asked me to confront my friends. They've been so nice, even a bittoo friendly. I could never hurt them like that, and besides, what was the worst that could happen by keeping a little thing like thatto Myself?

God, I'm sleepy a lot lately.

_Early the next day_

"So, Tori, how are your therapy sessions going?" Beck asks. He currently is the only one here because the rest caught some sort for illness from a restaurant**. **Beck had been sick yesterday and couldn't make it to the restaurant I can't remember what it's calledbut I guess he was lucky, considering he only had a headache, and they're all currently puking their brains out, from what I've heard.

"Fine. The lady's nice, still not very pushy, which is good, I guess."

"Well, as long as she's helping. We all want you out of here before college starts," he says with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She told me I will most likely be going to college." My excitement clearly came through in my voice

"That's great. Cat will be so happy, and Jade will be…well, Jade," he says, smirking a bit when talking about Jade.

"Speaking of Jade, isn't she annoyed about you being here alone?" Especially since she hated it if we so much as going to lunch together. You would think him spending the day with mewould be too much for her to bare.

"Actually, she's mellowed out. Well, toward me and you hanging out, anyway. Besides, she seems to be getting over her jealousy, which is good, considering."

"Well, I am sure you'll both find somebody soon." More likely than me, considering they're both sane. Well, Jade maybe a little less so than Beck, but still, more sane than me.

"You will, too, Tori. Just don't think otherwise, okay?"

Well, I'm guessing I made a face or something. How else would he know what I was thinking?

"Thanks, Beck. I really hope so," I say with a small smile. After that, Beck holds my hand and we fall into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the incessant beeping of that damn heart monitor.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Oh, my God! I think I just threw up every meal I ever had.

**Cat's P.O.V**

'Squeak' That's not pretty at all. I hate fish now!

**Andre's P.O.V**

This would be so much funnier if it was happening to someone else.

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I didn't know puke came out that colour!

**Beck's P.O.V**

'Hahaha!' Tori laughs. It's good to hear Tori laugh, even if it is because a nurse spilt pudding on me for turning her down. I am starting to think this hospital doesn't have the best nurses around.

"I'm glad to see you find my suffering so funny," I say, putting a hurt look on.

"Don't be a baby. It's Karma for breaking all those hearts. One has finally gotten even," she says, still laughing about it.

"What are you talking about? I don't break girls' hearts."

"I didn't say just ladies, did I? Plus, I think all the time you've turned those poor girls down counts" she says with a smirk on her face. At least she's stopped laughing.

"This is Hollywood. For someone looking like this, you're bound to impress everyone," I say, pointing at my face and making her laugh a little.

"Yeah, and I have to say it's surprisingly flattering knowing your beauty isn't only appreciated by one sex."

"Well, well, does Tori Vega like getting attention from girls?" Ha! She's blushing.

"Shut up. It's perfectly normal to like people complimenting you, no matter what their gender is," she says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. Plus, it is hilarious when it happens to Cat. She ends up hugging them because she think they're just being nice, and she remains oblivious to what's she's doing."

"True. You know, I think she had a girlfriend once, without realising it. She just thought the girl was really friendly. It was very funny when she found out." Ha! I remember that.

"Oh, yeah. What's funny is that they stayed together for three weeks after. I think it's the longest relationship Cat's ever had." Hopefully not the longest she ever has with man or a woman.

I think Tori's tired. She can barely keep her eyes open, let alone keep her head up.

"Aww, is it nap nap time for Tori?" Despite having her eyes closed, I still feel her glare.

"It's these damn medications. They make me so sleepy that I spend most of the day napping," she says with a giant yawn at the end to prove her point.

"Well, then, I guess you should stop fighting them and sleep." I'm sure there's a reason for her sleepiness. I'll ask a nurse when Tori's out.

"Yeah, but it's rude to sleep when guest are here." She rubs her eyes, trying to keep herself from sleeping. It's actually pretty cute.

"It's okay, Tori. I'll be here when you wake up."

"No, go have fun. Don't spend all day here." I thought we settled this problem.

"Okay, I'll go get something to eat, but you have to sleep."

"Okay, Beck." And with that, she passes out.

End chapter

**AN: Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, and I will try my very hardest to update quicker next time, but no promises, just your trust in me :D**

**This is the updated BETA test version.  
I have to say that you should all go and read 'Silent Music' by 'the Sounding sea', it is awesome.  
not sure what else to put other then please review, I love getting them sooo much.**

**see ya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Victorious! :C**

**Thank to my reviewers: By the Sounding Sea, FurryFriends143, Zook7430, StrangelyBeautiful3, M.D.G1986 and Jeremy Shane, love getting the reviews..**

**Also Thank must go out to 'a novelist' for Beta testing this story! :D**

Dealing With Life

**Tori's P.O.V**

"It is not funny!" screams Jade, who just returned from yet another puking session in the bathroom, wearing a hospital gown that matched Tori's, due to hospital gowns not coming in her preferred black or dark green – much to Jade's annoyance.

"Aww, Jadey, it's not your fault you have a horrible immune system. It might be all of the coffee you drink. Maybe you should stop. My brother says – "

"No, don't ever say a thing against coffee. It is pure and good, understand?" Jade says, showing her unusual obsession with coffee.

"Okay," Cat squeaks out.

"Oh, come on, Jade, you know you need to rest. Just come back to bed," I say, making Beck and Andre laugh and Robbie and Cat giggle. No matter how much he matures, Robbie will always be the most feminine man I have ever met.

"Yes, Jade, back to bed," Beck adds. He is probably the only one in this room not scared of Jade.

"I still can't believe you're sharing a bed with Tori, Jade," Cat says. Jade's glare hardens in response.

"Shut up. It was the only way to leave my room. It was either share the bed with Vega, or lie in a room alone. Although I'm starting to think the latter would have been the smarter choice," Jade says, looking annoyed as she makes herself comfortable next to me.

"Aww, you two look so cute together," squeals Cat, which causes Jade to yell 'No,' Robbie and Andre to laugh and me to blush. But the most unusual reaction is from Beck, who seems to force out a chuckle and look away.

"So, Robbie, you were saying that you brought the projector so we can have a movie night?" Andre asks.

Yay this is something I have been looking forward to all day, it's one of the first normal routine thing were going to do since I've been in this damn hospital.

"Yea, just give me a minute to set up the screen, cables, etcetera. Just decide what films we're going to watch."

"Okay. Now presuming everything Cat wants to watch is Disney, and everything Jade wants to watch is Horror, that only leaves Tori, Andre, Robbie and I left to pick one," Beck states, which causes complaints from both Cat and Jade,both have films they wanted to watch ready.

_10 minutes later..._

After a lot of arguing and a doctor telling us to be quiet or he will change his mind on letting us have a movie night, we finally had a list for the films we will be watching. First will be _The Scissoring_ because Jade threatened to puke on me if I didn't agree. Then, _The Little Mermaid_ to stop Cat's whining, although I might have agreed anyway because after watching the damn Scissoring film last time, I had nightmares for a month. And then finally the first Harry Potter, which I chose because it's awesome.

"Okay, we have popcorn, we have candy…let movie night begin," Robbie says before pressing play.

**Beck's P.O.V**

Due to my old relationship with Jade and the hundreds of times I've had to sit through this film, I'm sure I know the whole thing word for word. While everyone else is hiding from the screen, Jade and I are the only ones capable of watching it. Robbie covers his eyes, Cat hides by hugging Andre and vice versa, and Tori hides in Jade's shoulder and occasionally under the blanket. Although I can't help feel a little jealous that Jade's the one making Tori feel safe and wishing it could be me.

Apparently I wasn't paying attention for a while because before I knew it, the film was over and Tori, Cat and Robbie are all complaining about the film being too scary while Jade laughs, due to her unusually morbid sense of humour.

"Oh, God!" Jade suddenly stops laughing and sprints to the bathroom, leaving Tori looking both amused and annoyed that Jade knocked the blanket off the bed in her sudden effort to leave.

"Well, I guess I can take comfort in the fact that I don't have to puke my guts out every time I eat something," Tori says in an attempt to break the awkward silence that followed Jade's exit. No one really felt like making sick Jade angry by laughing and joking about it.

However, this statement seemed to make Cat laugh her head off, which had a domino effect on the rest of us. Sadly, it only lasts a few seconds before a 'Shut up!' came from the bathroom.

_5 minutes later..._

"Well, that was unpleasant. Also, I suggest calling a nurse or something before going in there because I didn't make it," Jade says, finally exiting the bathroom, ending with a vague although still obvious point that there is probably puke on the floor of the bathroom.

"Why?" Cat asks in that innocent oblivious way of hers.

"Just don't go in the bathroom, Cat," Jade say, finally making herself comfortable on Tori's bed. Unfortunately it seems like she came out in an even more unpleasant mood.

"Err, Tori, I need to ask you something," Cat say with a curious look toward Tori.

"Sure, Cat. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…you can't move right?" Cat asks, not entirely sure where she's going with this, but the smirk on Jade's face suggests it's probably not good. Jade did whisper something to Cat when we were coming to visit Tori.

"Yeah, I'm bed ridden. Why?"

"How do you go to the bathroom?" Oh, my God. Tori's gone so red in the face. This is hilarious. I can see that everyone in the room is struggling not to laugh right now.

"I.. I mean its ju – just not important. Okay, Cat?" Tori stutters out, even whining a little in the end, which is the tipping point as everyone – minus Cat and Tori – start laughing their asses off.

"Come on, Vega, no need to be shy. We're all friends here, or at least sort of friends, in Robbie's case," Jade says, getting an indignant 'Hey!' from Robbie.

"Yeah, Tor, share with the people," Andre adds. This is too much. I don't think Tori can get any more red right now.

"Shut up, all of you!" Tori yells, clearly embarrassed. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad for her, but come on. This is just too much. Sometimes you just have to love Cat.

"I don't understand what's so... oh." Cat finally understands. I sometimes think she's isn't actually slow and it's just an act, but sadly, it's not. She really is just a little slow sometimes.

"Sorry, Tori, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Cat says, realizing fully what she's done. It probably seems worse to her, though.

"It's okay, Cat, don't worry," Tori mumbles, crossing her arms and pouting. It looks kind of adorable, and if anyone ever finds out I used the word adorable, I might take one of Jade's scissors to the grass.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"Excuse me, Miss Vega, sorry to interrupt but your parents are here to see you," a random nurse says. This can't be good. I don't think anyone here has fully forgiven Tori's parents yet; I can't see it happening for a while.

"Please tell them to leave. I don't want to see them," Tori says, panic coming through her voice.

"Okay, sorry again, Miss Vega," random nurse says before leaving. This seems to have killed the mood completely.

"Tori, are you okay?" I ask. She's lost the small amount of colour she had regained from the fall.

"Yeah, I just ne –" Tori starts, but is cut off by shouting before she can finish.

"I am seeing my daughter!"yells whom I presume is Mr. Vega.

**BANG!**

"VICTORIA..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNN

Okay, so i am super super super sorry for taking so long to update, but i had 7 pieces of coursework which worked up to about 1500 word count each, plus tons of research so please accept my excuse along with the fact that my boss is a whore.

to Zook7430 and StrangelyBeautiful3, this does seem to be heading toward Bori, but that only if I decide to go the romance route at all.

any questions fell free to ask, i will answer these by PM :D

P.S. I have to ask, but does Tori (Victoria Justice) look awesome in the dresses she wore in the last couple of episode, even the horrible yogurt dress.

BETA TESTED :D

Sorry for the stupidly long break see ya :D


End file.
